Blue Grim Reaper
by Blue Cipher
Summary: He is a Part-time Student and Part-time Grim Reaper, Mercenary, and Terrorist. (This story has a lot of grammatical errors, so please don't read this story if you can not handle some errors. OC from the land of Atlus and Persona, Minato Arisato!)


Chapter 1

* * *

A young man who did not even past sixteen leaped away from where he was standing into one of the branches of the countless trees in the forest to avoid the bats that were trying to bite him. He could not make any move because of how cunning his enemies were, if he could just remove the fog that was stopping him from seeing his true enemies then it would be easy for him to defeat the Vampires. They had caught him off guard with their tricks but if he could not find anyway to defeat them weaponless then he would summoned his large scythe to destroy them.

The bluenette was wearing a black trench coat with big five silver buttons. His trench coat was made in most darkest material that man could created, that was why it highlighted the buttons, making them to shine brighter. There were also a light blue loose shirt underneath of the trench coat, black leather jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

He had the choice to blast them with one of his spell but he really did not want to destroy the area.

Being diversion to steal the attention of the majority of vampires in the area was not the problem. The problem was how he could avoid their attacks without a better sight. Besides, they were not here to kill or destroy the armies of female dominant vampires.

But he asked himself why was he the one who needed to do the hard job?

It was all his partner's fault for accepting the mission from the leader of organization they were working for. Did that knucklehead forgotten that they were only two of them in their own team?

He let out a sigh of exasperation when dozens of bats started to hurl themselves at him. But this time he had enough of their constant annoyance.

Pointing his opened-palm at the incoming army of bats, a dark purple magic circle immediately appeared with unreadable runes and sigils. It did not produce any kind of magic or blasts of energy. It did not even summon any elements to destroy the incoming assault.

It had just glowed. And every single bats that were flying straight at him had turned into nothing but ashes.

He was sure that the bats he killed was worth of three vampires.

The effects of his spell was to make something or someone to turn into ashes if given the right time to activate the spell. He needed to concentrate his energy into the magic circle and pointed it to his opponent. He was lucky that the vampires he was facing right now was straightforward, to the point that they were attacking him head-on and did not deem to flank him or simply not too fast enough to escape away from his magic.

The mission should be an easy job if they only had a better information about their target. He was irritated when the mission had lack of information to begin with yet his companion deemed that they could accomplish the mission without a hitch.

The fog disappeared from the area, giving the young bluenette a better view of the surroundings. After the last portion of the mist vanished, a young blonde lady walked towards him and only stopped from advancing when he jumped off away from the branch.

The woman wore an aristocratic red dress with a sword with golden handle that was strapped in her waist and accompanied by a knee-length black boots. Her golden hair were swaying around because of the wind. Like any other vampires she had beautiful doll-like face, dark red eyes, and pale skin tone that was similar to a corpse.

The way the woman handle herself and her posture had resemblance to an aristocrat and by the aura that she was letting out he was aware that the lady in front of him was different from the vampires he had faced earlier.

"You," the stern tone snapped him away from observing the lady's current strength, "what is the reason behind of this assault?!"

He shrugged his shoulders and remained motionless, both of his hands entered the pockets of his jeans. His posture was quite relax as if he was not in the middle of the battlefield and in the presence of a strong vampire. The bluish-grey irises settled listlessly on the sword of the vampire when she pulled it away from the sheath and took her stance.

The sword was simple. He could not even feel any special about the medieval sword, the only special was the red jewel in the middle of the golden guard of the sword.

He was deliberating if he should summon his weapon to fight the woman or continue his current fighting style. He have a doubt the same spell that he had used earlier would work against the lady. But the moment he pulled his scythe, it would be too overkill and it was not his style to brutally murdered someone who was weaker than him by leagues.

"In all honesty," he finally answered the vampire's question, "I don't know."

His answer only made the vampire more angrier than earlier and the fangs that were hidden inside of her mouth have showed up. It seemed the battle was unavoidable, not that he was thinking that he could reason the vampire anyway. And It was also his job to take any vampires in the area until his companion return.

In a blink of an eye. The blonde vampire closed the gap between them and had tried to cleave his head off but he was faster than her. To avoid his head from being separated to his body, he had only moved his head downwards effortlessly. But the assaults did not stop from trying to end him as the vampire moved her sword once again but this time it did not stop from swaying and piercing her opponent even though it achieved nothing but failed attempts.

"You are good," he said casually after dodging the countless strikes from the silver blade but the vampire did not let him to interrupt her momentum as she followed him when he leaped away from her when she brought her blade downwards to cut him into two. "But too slow."

What the vampire did not found out was she was listening to an afterimage, and was too late to realize that the bluenette was already in her back.

The force of the kick he inflicted in the side of her stomach when he had rammed his legs in the said part were enough to sent the woman flying. The hurling body destroyed, snapped a lot of trees whenever she hit them while in the air.

The boy could not help but to sigh because he had misjudged the strength of the vampire because of her posture and confidence that she had possess when she chosen to fight him while not using their signature abilities. And it seemed the girl mistakenly thought that she could defeat him in equal grounds.

When he had heard rustling noise that were coming from his back he thought there were another wave of enemies that he would need to put down. But he was wrong when the dark silver haired young man walked towards him, removing himself from the shadow.

The newcomer was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

He had met Vali Lucifer because of the incident that transpired in the Central Europe. He was there to accomplish mundane task that was given by one of his many employers. It was a twist of fate that his current comrade had the same job as him. It was to get rid some unwanted pagan group of magician who were controlling large amount of European Monsters. At first he had thought the guy he was with were simply arrogant. A typical arrogant devil. For a short amount of time they were working together, a camaraderie developed while they were fighting a group of monster and an army of Stray Magician.

The battle was harder than they had anticipated because of some underlying factors. They had dominated the hypnotized European Monsters with their sheer firepower and strength and completely destroyed the spells that were casted upon them, successfully freeing them and casting off the thing that made them to lose their mind.

The monsters were not the real problem. The real problem was the leader of the traitors, and how the man completely controlled the battlefield by taking a dozen of innocent civilians as hostages. The bearded man, at first, only wanted them gone and asked them to leave the place. To leave the continent. But when they did not motion where they were standing, hundreds of magician that were waiting to ambush them had decided to show their force by hovering around them.

When he could not find any way to finish the job without using the power that he was trying to hide from anyone. He decided to use the weapon he had sealed in the other dimension; Eterna, the name of his scythe that was created by a certain Greek God and was given to him as a payment for completing the special job that the god gave him. The massive scythe's handle were made from the purest black material that the god found and used it as the base of the weapon. The blade of the weapon were simple. The appearance, but not the material that was used to forge the blade.

It was a silver that could reflect the light that the moon produced by mere its surface. And there was a large crimson red orb near where the gigantic silver blade were planted into the handle.

It was a simple weapon made from special materials. And it was created by Hephaestus to match the God-killing weapons out there. The God of Blacksmiths mentioned that in terms of special abilities, the scythe was outdone by any Sacred Gear because it did not possess any kind of abilities. But in terms of sharpness the blade could cut through almost everything.

An example when he had used the black scythe to cleave the head of the leader of Stray Magician in Central Europe. That, and his superior and overwhelming speed. No one, even Vali, did noticed he ran towards the man and appeared in the back of the magician and separated the head by cutting his neck with the huge scythe. It didn't even bleed. It didn't even kill the man until he decided to push the man's head.

He had caught the dark silver-haired man smirked before he activated his Sacred Gear, much to his surprise, it was the Divine Dividing; the Sacred Gear where Albion, the White Dragon Emperor were sealed by the leader of the Heaven of Biblical Faction. The keeper of the soul of Albion made a quick work at the remaining magicians by turning them into ashes when the white magic ball exploded and created rays of electricity.

It was an amazing show of power. Not the technique or the strength behind of the attack but because of how easy Vali had used it. He could do those things if he wanted to, but it would eat a lot of time and energy by just invoking the spells. And besides he was more adept at Close Quarter Combat as he chose to fight anyone in melee. He would just rely on his magical abilities whenever he was in a good shape or his opponent were too slow to dodge his magical attacks. It would just be a waste of time and energy if his spells could not connected to his designated targets.

When they have successfully erased the memories of the civilians, the user of Divine Dividing waylaid his way, stopping him from leaving the place. He was prevented by the man he have nothing to do with and gave him the signs that the man wanted something from him.

And that was to recruit him to work with him, not under him. An invitation between equals. A comrade rather than just a disposable pawn.

Vali Lucifer straightforwardly said that he wanted him to become his partner aside from his Sacred Gear because he could sense his hidden strength that was resting inside him. But he too, had an insight of what kind of power the man possess. That, and the devilish aura that he was exuding around him. A devil with the Divine Dividing. A Sacred Gear. There were only two possibilities that could explain why. The first one was the young man was a reincarnated devil or he was a hybrid. Like him.

Vali had presented a lot of offers. Ranging from giving him money, weapons, or helping him to get whatever he want. He had denied it. The dark silver-haired Sacred Gear user did not stop from talking but he had still walked away from him. Until the young man offered a remedy.

A remedy? It caught his attention because of how cryptic the devil hybrid said it.

When he had asked what he meant about giving him a remedy. Vali had plainly said it was for how his boring life.

It was uncharacteristic of him to laugh… but he really laughed out loud that time and accepted the offer. He was bored. That was the plain truth.

The legend stated that dragons were have a special trait to draw powerful allies and enemies to them. In short if he allied with someone who have relation with dragon he might found himself in the middle of something he would probably regret. Dragons meant troubles. The numerous legends that linked into dragons were all nothing but countless battles and mayhem. That was why they were the most dangerous, fearful, and vicious beings in the supernatural world. By existing with a dragon meant troubles but maybe that was he needed all along. To make someone, even enemies, rile him up. And give something that would probably make him more human.

Maybe he would find the meaning of life if he accepted his offer. If he can answer the questions in his mind and heart by associating with a hybrid like himself then working with them would be the first step.

That was why he accepted it. That was the sole reason and goal he have in his mind since he became aware to the world that majority of humanity did not know existed with them. Knowing that it might be the most problematic decision he had ever made, aside from trying to scare a lot of man that were trying to get into Aphrodite's pants… er… dress, just to accomplish what Hephaestus wanted.

"You are too forgiving," Vali's voice snapped him from reminiscing the past, "you can kill her by cutting her into half."

Minato ignored the chastisement and proceeded onto the real subject, "Do you mind explaining to me what is really the goal of this mission?"

The young man shook his head after he closed his eyes, "There is nothing to know."

Minato, to all of his experience with the wielder of the Divine Dividing, caught what was the meaning behind of Vali's statement and irritation that was well-hidden in his calm expression.

"In short… we have failed this mission." It was not a question but a statement that made his counterpart sigh in defeat.

"It is not my fault that the so-called warrior of humanity and his personal knights were there to steal our victory."

"So… they failed their own mission then stole our own victory to save face?" Minato flatly said while giving his comrade an annoying stare, "I am sure that Ophis will give us a rest after this… stating the fact that we failed our past missions too."

"I hope that rest will not be an eternal one," Vali frowned, "Anyway… we might need to find a new recruit after this. Even though we are strong enough to demolish an army, we are still at disadvantage when it comes to numbers. I have already in contact with someone and I only need to make him agree to join us." As if remembering something important, Vali let out another sigh, "That is if we are still alive."

"I doubt we are going to stay alive if your grandfather won't stop from persuading Ophis to extract the Divine Dividing from you and kill both of us. I am confident taking the other three descendants of Old Maou, but I do not think we can win against Rizevim even he is alone."

"That is why we needed to recruit strong fighters," Vali looked at the two person who were walking towards them.

The tall handsome young man's hair were jet black. He extruded confidence, purpose, and ironclad will. The man wore a type of Japanese uniform with an ancient Chinese attire. The legendary weapon that was relaxed against his shoulder was obvious in its power, unmistakable in its identity.

Besides him was another young man with black hair too. The only difference were the spectacles that he was wearing. He wore a type of Japanese uniform too, but unlike his leader that was wearing an ancient Chinese attire, he wore a mage-style robe over his uniform. While he did not have any kind of special weapon, the spectacled magician was dangerous as the one who was holding the True Longinus.

"Ophis wants to see you both," the latter announced with a tinge of boredom on his voice. "She said. Follow us."

"Now that is interesting," Vali held his chin for a moment, "Does Ophis here? In this forsaken land of Vampires?"

The magician nodded, "She was talking with someone who can help us and currently waiting to have conversation with you and your blue friend about something."

Minato remained silent as he ignored the smirking young man in front of him that was gently tapping his own shoulder with the Spear of Longinus repeatedly. He did not need to talk because in the first place he was not much a talker. But it didn't mean the mock smile the man across him were sending at him was making him feeling good.

"Then would you two mind showing us the way instead of staring at us like some weird stalker," Minato's statement made the spear-wielding man darkly chuckled as the black-haired man turned his back and started to create a gap between them. His right hand immediately followed.

After miles away from their former location, they have found themselves in the middle of a bloody battlefield. It was bloody because the whole place reeked blood scent and the whole ground almost become a muddy red because of the dark red liquid on the ground. It was only the tip of the iceberg because there were a lot of body parts that were littering around like some kind of misplaced Halloween decoration. He pitied the people who were laying around, motionless, while a part or two of their body parts were missing.

He pitied them because in the end their Faction used them as disposable pawn.

"So much for being a hero," Minato muttered while looking at the two who were walking in front of him. His tone were carefully faint, to make sure the two full-fledged human could not hear him.

Vali had given the leader of the Hero Faction and his right hand a contemplative stare before his eyes settled at Minato, "Ha! Those two, no, their whole faction are full of hypocrites. They hate the supernatural world and the beings inside of it, yet here they are, working with and under supernatural beings."

"That, and the weapons they are using were created by a supernatural deity. The God of Heaven nonetheless." Minato added.

"Yes. They should first destroy or throw their Sacred Gears before they can gain some respect from us. Even those magician were laughing at their cause. Fighting for humanity but using them as weapons. Idiots."

"Did both of your mothers teach you two manners? Talking someone behind their backs…" Cao Cao shook his head and gave them a look that was between sympathy and mocking, "Oh- wait… you two have no mothers anymore, right? My sympathies."

Georg did not even turn around to look at them.

"Says the one who did not even know who his real mother is." Vali rebutted, "Oh… I am sorry for letting you know that you might the son of some unknown bitch. For all we know, you might have already used your real mother as one of your mindless pawn." The wielder of the White Dragon Emperor smirked as he saw the leader of the Hero Faction gripped the True Longinus tightly, "My sympathies for your loss."

"Hold your tongue devil," Cao Cao trembling tone made them aware that the wielder of the True Longinus were affected by Vali's insults, "lest you want me to cut it and make you swallow that sharp tongue of yours."

"Do not dream about it, Cao Cao, before you can point the tip of your weapon at me, I have already punched you in the face." Vali let his gear to gush forth when his counterpart begun to hold his spear with both of his hands. The mechanical-looking wings with blue energy feathers announce the name of the gear.

This time, the spectacled young man stopped from walking and looked at the three, more specifically at the dark silver-haired winged man. "Before you attack both of us, you might as well try to solve the problem how to survive inside of the Dimensional Gap."

Vali smirked and chuckles because of the statement of the Dimension Lost user, "That is funny because I am not alone."

To support Vali's claim, Minato lazily rested the blade of his scythe at the neck of Georg. The whole neck of the Dimension Lost user was placed inside of the huge silver blade of the scythe, ready to separate the young man's head away from his whole body.

"… Can your mist even catch us?" It was a rhetorical question that did not need to be answered by anyone. It was also a reminder and warning.

What they did not know was there was a little girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears were different from a normal human's because they have pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. Overall… it was inappropriate for someone with the size of her body to wear. If the lack of garments in her front and the two black tape that were cross to each other to hide her… breasts were any indication.

"… Stop this childish bickering," a childish bored voice made them all stop from moving. The aura even made them stop from thinking rational and the only reason why they could face the otherworldly girl head on was the fear that stricken their core and commanding presence that demanded obedience. It overwhelmed everything they have.

Minato felt something that was hidden deep inside of his body and soul. The feeling of death was screaming at him but it was not pointed to someone who was dying and needed to deliver the soul to the Realm of the Dead. It was warning him that he would die if he disobey the one who was letting the suffocating aura. Such power that even his death senses, that he acquired because of his bloodline, was afraid of.

Looking at the fear stricken face of the other three, it made him aware that even with their Sacred Gear they were no match against the power of the Dragon and at the same time a God. The Infinite Dragon God or also known as Ouroboros Dragon were feared by many deities and almost everyone who have knowledge about dragons and the legends behind their names.

"I have only said to bring them to me," the Dragon God said after casting a look that could be interpret as a sign of annoyance, "and nothing else."

Georg pushed his eyeglasses as the sweat in his temple dropped when it had reached his chin, "Forgive us," he bowed his head deeply but the petite Dragon God did not deem him or his apology important. The Magician clicked his tongue as he rose from bowing and give Cao Cao a questioning look. The huge blade from his neck was already gone when the young man with blue hair retreated back to his former location. In all honesty, besides of Ophis, his leader, and the leader of the Old Satan Faction, the bluenette scared him the most. While his teammate was indeed strong, Vali Lucifer has a lot of noticeable weakness, one of them were holy items such cross, holy water, and Holy Swords. That were his weaknesses when it came to his devil bloodline. Even if those holy objects wouldn't kill him then they could just search for some Dragon-slaying weapon and finish him with it. Georg was sure that Vali could be easily defeated by the Divine Dividing user's own grandfather and Ophis. But Arisato Minato?

He was an enigma when it came to personal information. They had tried to collect the personal information of Minato Arisato and much to his chagrin, they only got few and was useless to find weaknesses. The only thing they had found out were his name, age, and his student records. That was the information of his 'human side.' Even those school records were fabricated. No parents, no siblings, no relatives that could be use as insurance. The initial plan was to make the bluenette to betray Vali and kill him… or make Vali to kill Minato. But it went straight out of the window when they could not find any relatives of those two, except for Vali's grandfather.

The fact that he could use the complicated spells that originated from one of the oldest place in the Underworld made him dangerous. So much that they went through many plans to remove him from their way that was before they had heard from someone that Minato Arisato was a half Human and half Grim Reaper.

It would be troublesome if the Vali Team grow in power but until then… they do not have any choice but to wait for the moment to strike the two of them.

"I am sorry for our tardiness, being such hot-headed, and almost break the hybrid's bones but I am sure killing him is far from my mind," Cao Cao snorted, "Our job here is done, Georg. Let us leave them with the Ouroboros Dragon."

Georg looked at them while wearing an expression of being uneasy. Conceding from his observation, he created mist that engulfed them and disappeared from the forest.

"Dimension Lost," Vali darkly chuckled, "and Spear of Longinus. I must say that God was really had a strange sense of humor. And quite foolish for creating those weapons, and giving them into someone that might destroy the world for their goals… well… I can't judge them, do I? Seeing that I do not care about the world or the Underworld for that matter."

Minato deadpanned at him, "As long you can fight someone strong then you are fine. Such diversity of mind there, Vali." The sarcasm in his voice was thick that made Vali laughed.

"… You two," both young man stiffened from where they were standing and cursed their mind for forgetting the Dragon God behind them. Ophis tilted her head slightly when the two hybrid turned around and faced her with serious expression that could turn into nervousness any moment, "Both of you will be given a time to recuperate from your failures. Aside from that, Vali," the Sacred Gear user looked at her eyes, "The leader of the Fallen Angel Faction and his close friend are investigating. Do whatever you need to do just to waylay them from getting any information."

"As you wish," Vali's affirmation was all the petite dragon needed because of the fact she did not want to waste any words by repeating her express order.

"Minato," when he heard his name he had only wished that it was not for his laziness for the task that the Dragon God gave for kidnapping someone from China.

It was a task that was given to him by the Nilrem. At first he had denied it because of a simple fact. They were too weak to make him obey them. Too weak to even pose a threat. It had made him laugh when the leader of Magician Faction inside of the Khaos Brigade outrightly ordered him to kidnap a young heiress of the Magical Branch in the China. It was outrageous that he almost blasted the adult woman into oblivion to return the favor of being straightforward.

But Ophis had deemed it necessary to do the mission. So he had no choice but to follow her and the adult female magician to abduct the heiress in exchange for an artifact that the faction of Magician really wanted to get.

Killing the guards that composed of magicians was easy. Getting near where the heiress were located was easy. But being stop by The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha or The Monkey King was extremely hard for him to bypass. That was why he had decided that time to abandon the mission and reported to Ophis that he was too lazy and incapable to accomplish the task because of some renown Buddha that was guarding the girl.

Ophis was not pleased to hear that.

"I have no orders for you to follow," Ophis began to vanish when the gray magic circle with a sign of Infinity underneath her began to shine. "Do anything you want, but do remember not to give any information to anyone."

Minato nodded and said nothing as he watched the petite girl vanished from their sight. The otherworldly aura and the suffocating feeling have vanished along with the one who was responsible for giving those sensation. His companion only crossed his arms under his chest

"This is troublesome," Vali's tone indicated that he was annoyed by the turn of events. He had expected that he would get a time to recruit someone to add to their group but it seemed he really need to stop the Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels if he want to remain on both side. "It seems I don't have the time to recruit the man that I have met in the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits until I finish this job."

"… A youkai?" Minato asked.

"Yes." When the young man with blue hair didn't ask any question further he continued, "I'll be out for a while so you will be on your own. Just watch your back and don't forget to follow Ophis' orders."

"I know that already."

"Do you mind searching for possible recruit? I'll appreciate it," Vali told to him with a tired look on his face.

"… I will try."

* * *

Week had passed by when Vali went off his own to do his personal mission to stop Shemhazai, the Vice Governor General and the right hand of Vali's surrogate father from getting any information that will put their identity at stake. He did not know how Vali could achieve it without making himself suspicious… but it was not his trouble anymore so he let the dark silver-haired Sacred Gear user to his own devices.

He had his own pair of problems too. One of them was the lady in front of him who was trying to get him up from his comfortable desk and chair.

After removing the headphones on his ears, he raised his head and stopped from planting his own face into the wooden desk. What he saw was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair that was tied into a blue ponytail at the side and purple eyes that were full of life, contrast to his lifeless eyes. She was wearing a black uniform and blue ribbon in the neckline with yellow vest over it, it was also paired with a short white skirt. She also wore white and pink sneakers with knee-length black socks.

The young voluptuous woman was looking at him with intensify annoyance sketches on her purple eyes, both of her fist were on the table when she had slammed it to wake him up after trying to steal his attention innumerable times away from his nap and headphones.

She also wore an expression that he did not like. The expression that would probably take all of his money on his wallet.

Minato also wore a uniform that have resemblance to the young woman's attire. Except for the blue ribbon skirt, long black socks, and the white sneakers with pink designs. He was wearing a blue necktie, white trouser, short black socks with a pair of white and blue sneakers. A standard male uniform for those who were attending Hosea Academy.

It was not his thing to wear white. But he couldn't do anything about it because of those people in Disciplinary Committee

"… Do you need something..." He reluctantly asked while looking at the girl with bored look, "again?"

"Pulling you from your own wonderland is already hard enough," The blonde sighed in exasperation as she placed her arms under her huge mounds. "Blocking the exit with your headphones makes it more harder. Do you really have any plan to wake up?"

"It helps me to ignore the presence of our over friendly classmates and the irritating invitations from the countless club in the entire school," Minato leaned his back into the chair and stared at the one who was pouting while looking at him with something akin to a puppy who were trying to make her master to do something for her. "… You are here for… the requirements for your future club."

Immediately, the girl in question knelt down and bowed deeply by putting her forehead in the back of her hand. This kind of bow was used if you really need someone to help you.

And she really want Minato to help her.

"It's for my problems with money and grades! If I can build the Job Club, I can get the extra grades that I really needed and at the same time I can earn money for my bills!"

After minutes of bowing and not looking at the young man she was supposedly recruit, she did not know that the said man was already packing his things and putting everything he own inside of his bag. When she took a peek Minato was already gone in front of her and already opening the sliding door.

She held her hand in the air to comically stop the bluenette, "Wait! Minato-kun! Stop!"

Minato deadpanned while looking at the door while lying with the front of his body downwards on the floor.

He dropped a cold sweat when the girl finished from tying both of his wrist with a rope.

It was all happened when the moment he had closed the door he found himself with a bucket on his head that had blocked his sight. When he was going to remove the questionable pail out of his head, he felt a pair of hands in his ankles that made his face straightly burst to the ground. He almost got a mild concussion because of the impact.

The pain was nothing to him but he would be suspicious if he won't act like someone who's face got planted on the ground after receiving a metal bucket in the top of his head.

If he only know that his classmate was going to tie him and make him kiss the floor then he should just teleport away with the bucket on his head.

The prime suspect of the assault was sitting in front of him and the gap between them were only inches away… as any gentleman would do in this particular position, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the girl known as Mai Kawakami apologized sheepishly as she pushed both of her palms together and bowed deeply. She had no idea that the boy in front of him could see her white underwear with violet stripes. "I forgot to warn you beforehand that there was a trap in the second door. It was for the members of Disciplinary Committee. Those rude, arrogant people need to taste their own medicine."

Pity it was him who got tasted their medicine, but he had still nodded. But he could not understand why she needed to tie him like some criminal on the loose.

"Forget about that… but why did you tied me with a rope?"

"Ah…" Mai scratched the back of her head while looking at him. The young woman rose a beautiful brow and tilted her head slightly when she saw the boy who was trying his best to not look at her. "Well… you are just going to walk away as usual even I am not done at talking… so yeah... I tied you because I really want you to hear my offer."

Vein almost pop out because the young man in front of her was still avoiding her by looking at his side. "Don't be so rude and look at me while I am talking!"

Minato looked at her straight immediately that made Mai flinched in surprise, "Your white panty with violet stripes is trying to corrupt me." He said in one go without even having an expression of being embarrassed or any expression for that matter. The blank look at his face made the blonde paused for a moment, still giving him the annoying stare that she was giving him because of his constant evasion.

Maybe his humor was really unnoticeable.

After few seconds of silence, Mai instantly stood up while holding her skirt down and walked backwards quickly as her flushed cheeks became more redder.

"Beside of that, I didn't see anything else that was important," Minato said without missing a beat as if seeing a panty was not really special.

"You didn't see anything else important? How about the fact that…"

There was a nagging sensation that he felt on his spine.

"… That?"

"You've stolen my purity, chastity, and innocence?! You pervert!" She teased the boy while being embarrassed because of what had transpired earlier. It was hard for her because of the fact that she was the one who was blushing… and not the one who was being teased by her.

His only answer was to deep his head and face the floor with nothing but defeat that covered his entire body. He did not know why the line of conversation became like this. For God's sake, he did not even know how to react with it.

Maybe being a part-time student and part-time terrorist was really a terrible idea.

"So… you are planning to create a club that will accept simple jobs in exchange for small amount of money?" Minato thought the plan of his classmate was so simple but he could not think a way to make her plan to be approved by the Student Council or if any their supervisor would even reconsider helping them. That was if he decided to join.

Mai nodded vigorously that made her pair of breast moved with the same rhythm. "I really need a way to make money," her shoulders drooped, "and Part-time jobs and I were not meant to be."

That… he could agreed upon. There was an incident when he found the blonde, who was working behind of the cashier at that time, punched someone in the face and delivered the guy's consciousness into dreamland. The boy had verbal molested Mai, but for him it was like the guy was merely describing his self-proclaimed best friend's proportion. But nonetheless, it was rude to publically illustrate someone's private parts, especially if you were talking to a girl… and that girl could beat you half to death. The boy did not stop even Mai was already shaking in anger, it was almost amusing when the guy started to order while making some unnecessary innuendos.

The only last thing he had heard was the guy's surprised yelp when the said guy received Mai's fist and nearly collided into him.

He knew this because he was in the line. And he did not stop the man… because in the end Mai could protect herself from anyone. In all honesty. He was more worried for the man's physical health than Mai's dignity. He was the one who had helped the manager by removing the man's body out of the way for the other customers.

The look in the face of the one who had beaten the poor boy was almost pitiful that when it was his turn to place an order she completely misheard the order.

That day… he found out that garlic-flavored fries was not his thing. And that day forward, Mai decided to not work on any fast-food chain with tight uniforms ever again. But sadly the uniform was not the problem… but her… huge bosoms.

"As long you will be the one who is going to search for a teacher that will supervise the club then I am fine with it," Minato finally decided to spare himself from Mai's countless shenanigans, "… then I will leave you for now." He said as he stood from his chair and slipped his right hand inside of his pocket while his left hand held his bag.

Mai sighed in relief as she waved her hand at the retreating form of her friend, "Be sure to be here on Monday!"

Minato momentarily stopped from walking but he did not face the young woman, "… I am always present at school days."

"Oh~... You're right… hehehe~" Mai sheepishly laughed as she tilted her head. "Sometimes, I just felt you weren't here but maybe that's because you are always sleeping at class."

It seemed Mai was really something else. It might be small but the chance of breaking the spell that he had casted upon her were growing. Mai was undeniably powerful for a mere human but it was not in his vocabulary to investigate someone, especially when that someone did not do anything bad.

"Do not worry. I will be here," he finally said. It was not a problem even Mai remember everything. The memory he just wiped out was his absences from their class.

"Okay then! Bye!" Mai waved again.

Minato resumed from walking and returned it back by waving at her without sparing a glance.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I just want to use the Author's Note to say my things. And let me apologize for my shitty grammar._

 _First of all. Even though Minato is a Half Human and Half Grim Reaper, he does not have any Sacred Gear. Minato's rank is still unknown, his trench coat is not an indication that he is an Ultimate Class. No. He just bought it from a department store or something. I have used Musaigen no Phantom World, Mai Kawakami, and the Academy, yes, but treat it like a normal school. There will be no Phantoms or special abilities that came from that particular series. I don't want to use Kuoh Academy for Minato's normal life. That is the only reason why I have used it._

 _This is an AU, so expect many different things but I will follow the canon. Anyway, that is too far to be problem because the story, this story, takes one year before the series took its place._


End file.
